Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new composition for use in building structures, and more particularly, to a new composition which may be poured as a liquid and when allowed to cure, combines the features of strength, shock resistance, insulation, and waterproofing qualities in a single material. The material can be easily formed into substantially any desired shape and thickness depending upon the forms utilized.